


Monster Match # 10: Symbiotic Shadow Creature

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Exophilia, Genderfluid, Genderfluid monster, Other, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Symbiote - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, shadow creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: for @underworldenthusiast: “My name is Nick, a male with he/him pronouns. I'm...not actually sure what my sexual orientation is at the moment. I'll be fine with either gender. I am a short guy, about 5'7" and 140 odd pounds, and I hate it. I'm trying to bulk up and whatnot, but it's happening really slowly, and it's hard to stay positive about it. I enjoy video games, specifically fighting games and RPGs. Fantasy stuff is my jam. D&D, Magic the Gathering, all that nerd shit.I'd like my partner to be passionate about the things that they love, and able to have long conversations with me. I want someone that can keep me moving in tough times, and encourages me to take risks and better myself. I really like music, pretty much anything but country or dubstep. I watch a ton of wrestling, but I hate WWE with a passion. I love candles. Like, I really love candles. I try to cook, but I'm not very good at it. All I can really make is barbecue. I think that sums up me!”





	Monster Match # 10: Symbiotic Shadow Creature

****You’ve been matched with a Symbiotic Shadow Creature!** **

* * *

 

When you opened the door, the entire apartment was completely black, despite the fact that it was only 3 p.m. Feeling your way around, you felt for the lightswitch and flicked it, but nothing happened.

“Akna,” You said out loud. “What are you doing?”

You felt their presence rise up behind you and their many hands wrap around you from behind. “I thought after the day you’ve had, you could use a little calm, quiet, and darkness.”

Well, they would know. A part of them was joined with you; they felt what you felt, heard what you heard, saw what you saw. They always knew what you needed, when you needed it.

“Yeah,” You agreed. “But it doesn’t help if I bump into things because I can’t see them.”

“Just a minute more,” They said in your ear, kissing your cheek. “I have a surprise for you.”

You’d met Akna two years ago when he was working overnight disguised as a very handsome hobby store clerk and befriended him. Well, __them__ , actually; they didn’t have a gender unless they chose to. Or unless you asked nicely. But you didn’t know that when you first met them.

Back then, they were just a very attractive man with a long, black pony tail and equally dark eyes. He was slim and taller than you, but honestly, who wasn’t? He was very fit and looked as if he worked out regularly, but when you asked what gym he went to, he just laughed and looked confused.

He had asked you out and you’d said yes, falling for him very quickly. But before the first time the two of you had made love, they revealed their real self to you, showing you their true form and informing you that if the two of you joined, a piece of him would be part of you forever, permanently bonded to your shadow. You decided it was worth the risk, and it turned out, you were right.

They led you forward and slowly allowed light back into the room to show you the blanket fort they’d made in the middle of the room. You laughed and turned to look at them. They were inky black and their form shifted constantly, though they still maintained their humanoid appearance, for the most part.

“I love this,” You told them. “Thank you.”

“It’s not all,” They said, bending forward to kiss you. Kissing something that was mostly smoke and membrane was a little odd, but you’d come to crave it. “Would you like a guy or girl?”

“Hmm,” You said, thinking. “What do you feel more like today?”

“I’m thinking girl,” They said, and they melted and shifted into a very attractive, fit young woman that looked nearly identical to the man you’d first met at that hobby shop, only with much more delicate features. They jumped into your arms, already nude, and you happily ducked into the fort, determined to leave your anger and anxiety outside the fabric fort door and focus on how lucky you were.


End file.
